theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Factor
My 15th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Halloween had just ended, the Loud family had come home and changed out of their costumes, and were watching the horror movies that were on, nobody was impressed with the movie, Lily was even laughing at how unscary it was. -Boo!-The louds exclaimed. -I bet all my Halloween candy I can tell a scarier story then that!-Lana exclaimed. Luan overheard this, and looks at Lana's candy, she starts licking her lips when she sees a jumbo s'more candy, she really wants that s'more bar. -Well I bet all my Halloween Candy I could tell a scarier story than you!-Luan said. Luna overheard this, and looks at Luan's candy, she sees a rare marshmallow bar, her mouth begins watering, and she manages to say. -Well I could tell the scariest story!-Luna exclaimed. Lana looks at Luna's candy, and sees gummy snakes, her favorite type of gummy candy, she stares at it, and agrees. -You got yourselves a contest ladies!-Lana said. -You're on!-Luan replied. -You'll need some real luck in order to beat me guys!-Luna finished. -Anyone else want to join?-They asked. -It would be too unfair for me to compete.-Lucy stated. -And we don't want to give up all our Halloween candy.-The others replied eating their candy. -Ok, but will you at least judge?-Lana asked. -Alright.-Lucy said. -Yeah, I don't see why not.-The others added. -Great!-Luna, Luan, and Lana exclaimed. So the three girls poured the contents of their candy bags into one huge bag for the winner, and the judges kept the prize so none of them would try and pull anything funny. -Alright ladies, kiss your Halloween candy goodbye.-Luna said. -Oh please, my story will give you nightmares!-Luan exclaimed. -Mine can't give you nightmares, because after hearing you won't be able to sleep!-Lana boasted. -Alright, time to tell your stories girls.-Lucy said. Lana stepped forward. -I like to call this tale, "Did Anyone Else Hear That?".-Lana exclaimed. DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT? Lana is heading into the kitchen for breakfast, and Lynn is in there drinking coffee. -Morning Lynn.-Lana said. -Morning Lana.-Lynn replied. Lana heads to the cereal boxes is picks out her cereal when she picks up the box, she hears a voice she doesn't recognize. -Hey Lana.-The voice said. -Yeah Lynn.-Lana said assuming it was Lynn. -What?-Lynn asked. -You just said hey to me.-Lana replied. -Lana don't lie, I thought you stopped lying.-Lynn said. -I'm telling the truth, it might not have been you, but somebody said, "hey Lana".-Lana said. -I don't know what you're talking about, it was dead silent until you started talking.-Lynn replied.-Now eat your cereal and stop lying. -But Lynn.-Lana started. Lana looks at an unconvinced Lynn, who shows no signs of being convinced. -Yeah.-Lynn said. -Never mind.-Lana finished. Lana eats her cereal, and when she finishes she walks off only to hear Lynn scream. -Mom!-Lynn screamed.-There's a scorpion, get it out before it stings me! Later, Leni and Lana are outside playing. -Tag, you're it Leni!-Lana exclaimed. -Can I play?-A voice is heard asking. -Who said that?!-Lana asked confused. -Nobody said anything except you silly, also, tag you're it!-Leni said tagging Lana. -I don't feel like playing anymore.-Lana said. Lana begins to leave but then hears. -Ahhhh! Spider! Ahhh!-Leni screamed.-Get it away from me! Finally, Lana, Izzy, and the rest of the siblings are in the living room, watching a movie. -I love this movie!-Luna said.-It's just great! -You said it!-Luan said. -Yep, greatest movie ever!-Lola said. -Not anything like the last movie we saw, that movie was absolute.-Lori started. -Poo-Poo!-Lily finished. -I had another word in mind, but yours is more appropriate.-Lori replied. -Yeah!-Lana exclaimed.-I never want this movie to end. -Can I have some of your popcorn Lana?-Another mysterious voice asked. -No!-Lana exclaimed.-You all have your own popcorn, and I'm not sharing! -Are you ok Lana?-Lincoln asked concerned. -No I'm not ok, we all got our own popcorn bowls, and someone has the nerve to ask me for some of my popcorn!-Lana complained. -Again with the lying!-Lynn complained.-Nobody asked you for popcorn! -I heard it with my own ears!-Lana said. -Lana, enough, you interrupted me at breakfast, you quit playing tag with Leni, and now you're ruining our movie night!-Lynn yelled. -Yeah!-The others backed her up. -But I'm telling you, something strange is going on!-Lana said.-You gotta believe me! -Great, we missed the ending of the movie because of the liar.-Lynn complained.-You are the only strange thing around here, so go away if you want to ruin movie night! -Fine!-Lana yelled sadly.-I will go away! Come on Izzy, we aren't welcome here! Lana runs off to the woods, and while she's in the woods, she sees a strange man in an even stranger suit walking by, she follows him, curious as to what he's doing in the woods. -What's this guy doing?!-Lana asked herself. The man turns around and sees Lana, she starts running, and Izzy gets away. -Izzy!-Lana yelled making her presence even more noticeable. The man, like Lucy, is apparently able to teleport. He teleports behind Lana and stuffs her in a bag. -I guess Lucy isn't the only teleporter in Royal Woods.-Lana said before the man zipped the bag shut. The man enters a cave and walks up to a wall, from what Lana can see, there is writing, but it is not English and she can't read it. -We speak to the unspoken, we hear what is unheard!-The man exclaimed. The wall splits in two, and she is carried down a passageway by the man. -Ah, Brother Abe, another snooper.-Another man said to him. -Yep.-Abe said taking Lana out of the bag.-Just a wee one Brother Simon. -Who are you guys and what are you gonna do to me?!-Lana asked in fear. -Young one, we are the RockSlicers, and we have the power to communicate with animals with our minds.-Simon started.-And we must keep our power secret, and since you found out. -You aren't going to kill me are you?-Lana asked more frightened. -No, we will just transform you into an animal.-Simon answered.-Observe. Simon and Abe lead Lana into a room where about one thousand people dressed like them are sitting on bleachers, in the middle of the arena, a man is hit with a ray, the man begins screaming, writhing, and crying in pain, the pain goes on for 10 minutes, before he is turned into a peacock. -Alright, you're up next, wee one.-Abe said. Lana begins remembering all the voices she heard earlier, in the kitchen, she might of heard the scorpion, outside, the spider, and in the living room, Izzy. -Wait!-Lana screamed.-What if I have the power to talk to animals, then will you spare me? -Yes.-Simon said. -Well maybe I can!-Lana said. -You are foolish young one, but if you wish, a challenge is on the way.-Simon replied. Lana and Simon, are on separate ends of the field where the man was transformed, Abe comes in to the center of the field with another creature in his bag, he take out the animal and places it in the center of the field. -If this lizard comes to the girl, she truly can communicate with animals, and will be spared, if not, you know what happens.-Abe stated. -Lizard?-Lana muttered under her breath.-That's Izzy, maybe I'll win this after all. -Prepare to become a lizard like this one when it comes to me.-Simon said. Izzy begins moving. -Come on Izzy, you know who this is, it's your mom, Lana, please come to me!-Lana said in her thoughts. Izzy was heading towards Simon, but all of a sudden, stops and heads back in the other direction until he reaches Lana. -Yes!-Lana exclaimed. -Congratulations miss.-Simon started. -Loud, Lana Loud.-Lana finished. -Miss Loud, not only are you spared, you are now a member of the RockSlicers.-Simon congratulated. -Thanks!-Lana replied. Lana was placed in RockSlicer robes and was sent home, all the while while talking with Izzy. The next week, she starts laughing uncontrollably after hearing Izzy tell a joke. -Lana, why are you laughing?-Lisa asked concerned. -Izzy just told a hilarious joke.-Lana replied laughing. -Lana, get real, lizards don't talk.-Luan said.-And I'm the only one in this house who tells hilarious jokes. -No, I can talk to animals, and Izzy is truly hilarious.-Lana said. -Ok, you need to stop lying, this lie is even more unbelievable then the lie about your best friends being werewolves!-Lynn exclaimed. -I can prove that I'm telling the truth.-Lana said.-Follow me. Lana leads her siblings to the RockSlicers cave, and says the secret words opening the passageway, the siblings go inside, and Lana heads home, later that night, Lana is watching a movie, when she hears a howl, and the front door breaks off, Lori, Leni, and Luna come inside as lions, Luan and Lynn as Tigers, Lincoln as a lone wolf, Lucy as a bear with black fur, Lola as a regular bear, and Lisa and Lily were vultures. They clearly aren't happy about becoming animals they begin moving in at Lana growling, Lisa and Lily fly up above Lana and begin circling around her, while the rest continue moving in, now showing their teeth and growling, Lana watches in fear as they get too close for comfort. -Ahhhhhh!-Lana screamed. Back in reality at the Loud House. -And the I was never heard from again.-Lana finished.-The end. -Wait, if I became a lion, how am I human right now?-Leni asked. -It was just a story dude, and a really lame story at that.-Luna answered. -Like you could do any better.-Lana replied. -Listen and Learn.-Luna continued.-I call this, "Terrifying Tune". TERRIFYING TUNE Luna is at home watching TV when an ad for a music contest came on. -Are you an underappreciated but very talented musician?-The announcer asked. -Yes.-Luna answered. -Do you want recognition as an artist?-The announcer asked. -Yes.-Luna answered now paying attention. -Would you like to get that recognition by having your song played on the radio?-The announcer asked. -Yes!-Luna exclaimed. -Then come to the Michigan song-a-palooza, where the best song gets into the radio.-The announcer finished. -Dudes, this could be my break as an artist!-Luna exclaimed.-I got to get a song ready for that contest! Luna rushes into her room and begins playing chords, she plays like this "G major, B minor, and D major, she repeats it, playing faster and slower, even changing the order a couple times in the song. When it's finished it sounds amazing. -Yes!-Luna said.-My music will be on the radio thanks to this song! Just got to try it out on one of my siblings. Luan comes into the room. -Hey Luna!-Luan said.-I just got a comedy show! -Cool, I won't laugh but I'll watch!-Luna said.-I just wrote a song that could be on the radio! -Wow!-Luan exclaimed.-Can I hear, just in case it doesn't make the radio? -Sure!-Luna said. Luna begins playing her song for Luan, after she finishes, Luan is speechless. -I only have one thing to say to you.-Luan started.-That's totally gonna win! -Thanks!-Luna said.-How about you go get us some victory root beers? Luan's eyes turned gray, and she says, "Whatever you say master." -Hey, you actually are pretty funny!-Luna replied laughing.-Maybe I will like your show! Luan returns with the root beer. -Thanks sis!-Luna said.-Hey, mine won't open, open it for me. Luan's eyes turn gray again, and she says the same thing, then she opens Luna's root beer. -Thanks again!-Luna said. The day of the contest, Luna goes on and performs, and the audience claps loudly. -Thank you!-Luna said.-It would mean a lot if you vote for me. Apparently, the audience only hears vote for me, their eyes turn gray, they say " whatever you say master" as they all cast their votes, despite Luna being the only one to perform. -And the winner is Luna Loud!-The judge exclaimed. -Yay!-Luna exclaimed.-I'm gonna get my song played on the radio now. Luna is given a golden medal, and she leaves with Luan, the only family member that could make it, outside the wind blows the medal out of Luna's hands, and into a trash can. -Hey Luan, would you get that for me?-Luna joked. -Whatever you say master.-A gray eyed Luan replied. -Wait, what?-Luna asked. -Here you go master.-Luan replied. Luna, now creeped out, runs home and tells Lucy and Lisa about it, claiming her song is mind controlling people. Lucy and Lisa laugh, then tell the others, they laugh, and Luna proves it by playing the tune for them, then commanding them to do backflips, which all 10 of them do. Next week they are watching a show about houses. -And the man said he wanted to destroy the house!-The guy on the television said. -Destroy the house!-Luna exclaimed. -Whatever you say master.-Her gray eyed siblings replied. -No, don't listen to me!-Luna begged. It was too late the siblings took household items and began breaking things with them, and there becomes with chance of the house crushing them. -Wait, what if I play the tune backwards?-Luna asked herself.-Maybe that would disable the mind control! Luna desperately attempts to play the terrifying tune in reverse, as the siblings kept breaking the house, when she reached the end, it works, but it was too little too late, as the house came down on the family, Luna played one final chord on her guitar, and screams as the house crushes them. Back in reality at the Loud House. -Some say, if you walk past the place where the house crushed them, you can still hear that same last chord, followed by the scream, as if they were there when it was happening.-Luna finished.-The end. -Mine was scarier.-Lana scoffed. -Was not!-Luna shot back. -Was! -Was not! -Was! -Was not! -Was! -Was not! -It doesn't matter who had the scarier story!-Luan interrupted.-Because my story, "Seriously Funny", is the''scariest''. SERIOUSLY FUNNY Luan is telling her family something. -Guys, I booked a performance for me at a comedy club tonight!-Luan exclaimed. -Cool!-Luna said. -Yeah, it's sweet your dream is coming true.-Leni said. -I'm really happy for you!-Lincoln continued. -We all are.-The others replied. -Thanks!-Luan exclaimed.-Can I try some material out on you guys?! -No!-They immediately replied. -Why not?-Luan asked. -Maybe because you aren't funny.-Lynn started. -Yes I am!-Luan protested. -Please, you couldn't tell a good joke to save your life!-Lynn said getting the others to laugh. -I tell good ones all the time, you just don't have a sense of humor!-Luan said. -Really good ones like "snow one likes a flake hahaha".-Lynn replied. And Lynn and the other siblings start mocking Luan's jokes. An angered Luan leaves and heads to the club where she was performing, when she performs, she gets booed off stage by the audience after making an enroll joke. -Loud, you said you were funny.-The club owner said.-Well I'm not booking you again! -Mr. Miller, please give me another chance!-Luan begged.-I am funny, I just had a bad night, that's all! -Sorry, but I have plenty if other acts tonight, I don't have time to sit and chat!-Mr. Miller replied. Luan left devastated and sat down on a park bench thinking about Lynn's words and the club audience, while she's moping, a flying saucer flies above Luan, and pulls her up, much to Luan's horror. -Greetings human, are you an entertainer?-A Green alien asked. -Who is asking?-Luan asked. -I am Toyiau.-A blue alien answered.-This is my brother Goyiau, we found a dictionary, and upon reading about this "entertainment", we were intrigued. -You see, our home planet lacks entertainment, and we searched galaxy after galaxy for so called entertainers.-Goyiau continued.-So we need to know if you are an entertainer. -I am.-Luan replied. -Wonderful!-Toyiau said.-Could you perform for us? -Of course.-Luan answered. -Great.-Goyiau replied.-Just one thing, if it isn't perfect, we will exact the Draboiraion traditional torture method on you. -What?!-Luan asked absolutely shocked. -Yes, we demand the best entertainment.-Toyiau said.-There was another Earthling who was here earlier, she said her name was Luna Loud, she failed to impress us with her excuse for music, we haven't heard a peep from her since we exacted our torture method on her. -That was my sister!-Luan said.-I'm Luan Loud! -Oh, sorry I had to be the one to inform you of that.-Toyiau said.-Anyways, time for the show! Luan gave it all she had, she used all her failed material, but the aliens were eating it up, they absolutely loved Luan, and Luan loved that the aliens appreciated her comedy. -And I have to end it this way.-Luan finished.-What's the deal with airplane food?! Toyiau and Goyiau just gave her a confused look. -I mean, what's the deal with spaceship food?!-Luan finished Laughing. The aliens were in an uproar. -Well Luan, you are just the entertainer we have been searching for.-Toyiau replied. -Like we would torture you!-Goyiau continued laughing. -Quick question, how did you torture my sister?-Luan asked curiously. -Follow us and we'll show you.-The aliens replied. The aliens lead Luan into a room with a cannon, and a slot machine. -We pull this lever, and the slot, containing all 65479 planets we've discovered, begins spinning, the planet it stops on, is where we shoot and exile you to with this cannon.-Goyiau explained. -Your sister was exiled to Gertialia, a planet covered with mountains.-Toyiau finished.-Just for fun, let's see where we would have exiled you. They pulled the lever, and the slot stopped on Earth. -Oh, look at that, one bad show would have sent you back to your home planet!-Toyiau laughed. -But that's ok, because here, you will be our entertainer, doing comedy every 5 minutes, 7 days a week, 24/7, 365.-Goyiau said. -Nooooooooo!-Luan screamed. Back in reality at the Loud House. -So in conclusion, I never received a break from comedy, and I was never seen again.-Luan finished.-The end. Luan looks up to see, Lynn, Lola, Lucy, and Lori are the only judges still awake. -Hey, that wasn't scary at all!-Luna said. -I agree, but yours wasn't scary either!-Lana finished. -Ahem!-Lucy shouted.-We have made our decision. -You did?!-They said excitedly.-I bet it was mine! -But first, an announcement.-Lucy continued.-The winner will not be receiving a prize. -What?!-They asked angrily and confused. -We ate the prize while we listened to your stories.-Lucy explained. -But it tasted so good!-Lori exclaimed.-The gummy snakes were delicious. -And so was the S'more bar!-Lynn added. -And the marshmallow bar!-Lola continued. -Sorry.-They all finished. -Sorry!-The storytellers yelled.-You didn't even tell a scary story, you didn't deserve the prize! -Please, I know one word scarier than all of your stories combined.-Lucy said. -I'd like to see that.-They scoffed. Lucy whispers something into, Lori, Lynn, and Lola's ear. All of a sudden the lights go out, and Luna, Luan, and Lana all feel a hand touch their shoulders, causing them to start trembling. -BOO!-Lucy shouted. The three girls began screaming hysterically, the lights go back on to reveal it was Lori Lynn and Lola who put the hand on the girls shoulders, and it reveals the girls hugging each other tightly while still trembling and screaming. -I...I'm gonna go to bed.-Luna said in fear. -So...So are we.-The others added. Luna, Luan, and Lana begin heading up the stairs slowly. -BOO!-Lucy shouted again. The girls then speed up and don't stop running till they reach their rooms, and then slam the door shut. -Happy Halloween!-Lucy exclaimed smiling triumphantly. THE END. Category:Episodes